Planetarian
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Porque Alma Karma es un fragmento de estrella rota, un ser cuya existencia no tiene sentido. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2016 - Alma Karma del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2016 - Alma Karma del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 372.

 **Claim: A** lma **K** arma.

* * *

 **A** waken

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cuál es tú nombre?—pregunta, la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados.

Esta es la primer vez que su boca, se atreve a hablarle al impoluto niño de hebras a semejanza de las suyas. Es usual que él, la ignore (esta acostumbrada a que él, no repare en su presencia) aún así sus mejillas, no pueden evitar inflarse como dos peces globos —es por molestia, no porqué este asustada—

—¿Te molesta que este aquí?

Eleva de más su tono de voz pero, ese niño de afable apariencia (desde que lo conoció, él se la pasa sentado leyendo un libro donde posteriormente, sus iris se pierden en el horizonte. Un bello campo adornado de cálidas flores de matices ámbar, escarlata y sepia cuyos pétalos bailan al vaivén de la leve brisa que los mece)

Molesta por esa situación sus temblorosos pies, toman la decisión de avanzar y encarar a aquél niño que parece gozar con ignorarla.

Cada paso —para hacerse notar— se convierte en una descarga que desea paralizar su chispa de valor. Por alguna razón, un inesperado miedo la quiere devorar; advertir que nada bueno saldrá de la insana terquedad de querer acercarse a él.

(La curiosidad mato al gato)

Más el impulso —necedad, camuflada de necesidad— se sobrepone a sus miedos. Con cada paso, su visión se distorsiona; abrumándola con extrañas escenas que comprimen su corazón.

(El campo se volvió un mar, lentamente se hunde sin oponer resistencia alguna)

 _«Falta poco para que me notes»_

(La luz, se vuelve lejana. Lentamente se desvanece, se ahoga, se reduce a la nada...)

Ya esta frente a él...

(Todo es negro, sus pulmones se han vuelto dos oscuras perlas de sal)

—¿Como te llamas?—repite.

Pone ambas manos en sus hombros, (dos espadas de tinte azúl clavan sus manos en en suelo. Su sangre tiñe de rojo, la telaraña de luz que la distrae de vociferar de dolor).

—Kanda.

(Su corazón, se detiene...)

—Yo soy, Alma—sonrie. Al fin la nota.

Sus obres, se ciegan ante el dañino halo de luz que desprenden sus pupilas de tinte azúl.

(Despierta del utópico letargo...)

—Kanda, vamos a jugar.

Él sonríe, la eterna pesadilla comienza otra vez.

(De nuevo la curiosidad, tendrá que matar la necedad del gato)

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí esta primer drabble para, Alma Karma - una quimera que me complica la existencia. Es un ser tan roto, del que mi musa no sabe como escribir-_

 _Honestamente, Alma es un ser que aún no comprendo. Así que disculpen el posible Ooc y que mi conjunto no tenga coherencia (mis drabbles, serán independientes ente si), pueden tomar ester primer drabble como lo que soño Alma mientras que Wisely invadió su mente para hacer que despierte. Y bueno la idea original era otra —no se como término siendo esto—_

 _Este primer tema es tema es: Rated K (plus)_

 _Cualquier comentario para mejorar con este personaje, se agradece —los reviews, son gratis—_


	2. Contrato

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2016 - Alma Karma del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 417.

 **Claim: A** lma **K** arma.

* * *

 **C** ontrato

* * *

Una rara mueca, un intento de sonrisa se forma en sus labios estos son secundados por un suspiro de anhelo. Sus iris de color zafiro se posan fijamente en aquella quimera, su ser divino... Uno que hace siglos no se puede permitir corromper.

En esta ocasión ese fragmento de tintineante estrella rota decidió ser una bella joven de piel nívea, hebras de cabello de tinte dorado, sus pupilas son un claro cielo despejado que adorna sus facciones de dulces y radiantes sonrisas.

Desde que tiene uso de razón, él —un demonio— decidió cortar el dichoso "hilo del destino" y atarlo en él... Su condena, nació en el instante que aquella pequeña niña de hebras color ébano decidió caer en sus redes; haciendo un contracto que perdura eternamente.

Él era nuevo, aquella niña era la primer alma pura que debía corromper. Se suponía que era una tarea sencilla para un novato como él, ella había perdido a sus padres, sus hermanos fueron víctimas de la epidemia que arrasó con la gran mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo.

Para un demonio como él, ella es un ser insignificante, un ser cuya existencia reside solo para que él se haga poderoso gracias a la blanquecina alma que posee —era su comida— entonces, ¿por qué?, el tiempo jugo en su contra.

¿Por qué su deseo lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

No formaba parte del contrato el que él empezara a sentir afecto, empatia, aprecio, necesidad de protegerla —algo en lo que falla— y... ¿amor? Por aquél insignificante ser.

No era justo que con aquella inocente alma, esta termine pereciendo con un destino repleto de tragedias, en las cuales él fervientemente la ha seguido esperando que algún día, exista alguna época en la que él pueda cumplir el contracto que lo ata.

Hombre, mujer, niño, niña, animal, planta, dios ha sido y aún así su alma no puede ser suya, no puede ser feliz y él lo único que puede hacer es presentarse ante ella, rezando porque esta vez el contracto no se rompa y él consiga aquella etérea aura que sigue manteniéndose pura pese a ser mancillada por un continuó torrente de desgracias que no la han podido ensuciar.

 _«Así que en esta ocasión tú nombre es Alma»_

Con ironía finalmente va a presentarse ante "Alma" pese a ser la vez número cincuenta que lo hace, cada una de ellas siempre es como la primera; aquella que dio inicio a este infinito ciclo del que no sabe como y no quiere salir.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí esta el tercer drabble para, Alma Karma._

 _Este tercer tema es flor del loto: Loto Blanco. Honestamente no se me ocurrió otra cosa así que de antemano disculpen lo sin sentido que les parece este drabble y el que le sigue, el cual subo en breve._

 _Cualquier comentario para mejorar con este personaje, se agradece —los reviews, son gratis—_


	3. Novia

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2016 - Alma Karma del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 494.

 **Claim: A** lma **K** arma.

* * *

 **N** ovia

* * *

La inesperada melodía de los violines, captó la atención de todos. Por inercia cada uno de los presentes, voltea a la entrada del recinto. La puerta yace abierta de par de par, solemnes adornos de rosas de tinte perlado la adornar; siendo el centro de atención, destacando por si sola la flor de loto de pigmento rosado. La que florece en todo su esplendor.

Los invitados se encuentran ansiosos, les extraña no ver –aún— a Kanda, esperando en el altar a Alma, la que en escasos minutos se convertirá en su esposa.

Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee como los padrinos de tan dichoso evento, se disculpan con los invitados (ambos se vieron expulsados cuándo trataron de ejercer su "trabajo" como en ayudarles a prepararse, aligerar el nerviosismo o el posible arrepentimiento que pudieran llegar a tener)

Ahora que su hermano no la ve, Lenalee se acerca a Allen.

—Allen-kun, ¿por qué crees que tardan tanto?—cuestiona, acercandose lo mayormente posible al joven albino. Éste se estremece ante el repentino contacto, un sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas.

—¡Lenalee!—balbucea, nervioso.

—No lo s…

Su frase se ve cortada. De un momento a otro Allen ha empezado a... ¿reír como loco?

—¿Allen-kun?—menciona, confundida ante la repentina acción de este. Quiere preguntar a que se debe la espontánea y repentina risa pero, las sonoras carcajadas de los presentes, le sobresalta preguntándose de que se esta perdiendo. (Las carcajadas de Lavi, son las más notorias)

Sabiendo que el esporadico ataque de risa de Allen, no merma dirige su vista a la entrada del reciento al hacerlo las cuencas de sus ojos se abren desmesurada mente ante lo que sus pupilas están presenciando.

—¿Kanda?—vocifera. Se talla continuamente los ojos, piensa que la imagen que ve es producto del estrés acumulado siendo combinado por su bizarra imaginación.

Tiene que tratarse de eso, si no de que otra forma explica el que Kanda se encuentre caminando pasaudamente en el altar, vistiendo un hermoso y señido vestido de novia blanco. Su largo cabello azúl esta peinado en un chongo adornado de rosas blancas, su rostro es cubierto por un transparente velo –en cuál evita que vea si está maquillado o no—, detrás del considerable metro y algo de cola que arrastra, es seguida por Alma, la que viste un impecable smoking negro, su cabello esta atado como suele llevarlo Kanda y es llevadallevada al altar por Tiedoll —él maestro de ambos—

Dejando a un lado su estupefacción, se maravilla anhelando un día poder hacer lo mismo con Allen, pese a la risa un bello esbozo de sonrisa adorna los labios de tan peculiar pareja de novios.

A ninguno le importa lo que piense los demas, cada uno de ellos desconoce que desdé el primer momento que sus iris se cruzaron por primer vez, el destino decidió que él, Kanda sería el que se vestiría de novia mientras que ella, Alma sería el novio perfecto en esta locura que solo ellos comprenden.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí esta el segundo drabble para, Alma Karma. Solo me faltan dos más TwT_

 _Es notorio que esto es un Au, dado el tema que me toco no quise romperme la cabeza tratando de hacerlo dentro del canon del anime/manga... Alma, porque no me Inspiras como se debe u,u_

 _Este segundo tema: Género: Humor (espero que alguien se ría)_

 _Cualquier comentario para mejorar con este personaje, se agradece —los reviews, son gratis— y nos vemos pronto...ya se me acaba el tiempo de entrega._


	4. Final

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2016 - Alma Karma del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 380.

 **Claim: A** lma **K** arma.

* * *

 **F** inal

* * *

—¡Lavi!—exclama, aliviada—Qué bueno que te encuentres bien—agrega, acercándose hacia el joven de cabellos rojizos.

El único ojo visible de éste se muestra reticente ante lo dicho por su "compañera" exorcista.

—Alma—menciona, ocultando a le perfección el aura de desconfianza que le provoca. —¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiona, sin comprender el porque de su presencia.

Finalmente la batalla final en contra del Conde del milenio, la familia Noah y los _akumas_ se esta llevando a cabo, él como el espectador que es estuvo momentáneamente en el punto que Komui le indico (su unidad fue fácilmente aniquilada)posteriormente fue a erjecer su trabajo como Bookman (registrar todo y hacer lo necesario para evitar sospechas).

Alma era diferente, ella al tener una _Inocencia_ de tipo cristal Kumoi le ordeno ir al frente acompañando a Lenalee y Yuu.

—Parte de mi unidad fue destruida, los sobrevivientes curan a los heridos mientras tratan de comunicarse con el general Tiedoll, Yuu y Lenalee. Para darles tiempo, salí a destruir a los _akumas_ de la redonda.

Ante aquella rebuscada respuesta —improbable— Lavi se pone en alerta.

—Ha sido duro—suelta.

—No todos los días el futuro de la humanidad se pone a juego—dice, acercándose más hacia él.

—Lavi—llama. Este le ve fijamente. — **TE ODIO** —grita, sin esconder el odio en su tono de voz.

—Decuida Alma, el sentimiento es mutuo—responde, haciendola enfurecer.

—Cuando te conocí aquella estúpida sonrisa, esa falsa personalidad que engaña a todos... Cada que te veo tengo la necesidad de vomitar, me molesta que una rata cobarde como tú siga con vida.

—Vaya Alma, es la primer vez que concuerdo contigo. Aunque en tu caso tu más bien eres una rastrera víbora venenosa.

— _Inocencia Activate._

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que esta víbora rastrera debió hacer en el instante que te conoció... Inyetacte su veneno y ver como mueres lentamente—sin miramiento, se lanza, atacándolo con sus espadas dobles.

—Se que estas loca pero, no te saldrás con la tuya— logra esquivar el ataque con dificultad.

—¡Callate y pelea!, esta es también nuestra batalla final. Después de todo esta dentro de lo estimado el que haya bajas, sin ti obstaculizando nuestra relación Yuu y yo seremos felices. Ya estaba dictaminado el que alguno de los dos, no llegara vivo al final.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí esta el último drabble para, Alma Karma. El que de nuevo, no quedo como planeaba originalmente Kanda tenia que aparecer. Si te preguntas quien gano, queda a tu imaginación pero, soy troll así que al final Lavi muere xd_

 _Este último tema es emoción: Concordia, espero haberlo hecho bien TwT_

 _Cualquier comentario para mejorar con este personaje, se agradece —los reviews, son gratis— y Alma, te odio eres difícil de entender._


End file.
